Tomorrow
| | | | }} | gueststarring = | | | | | | | | }}}} }} "Tomorrow" is the twenty-second episode and season finale of the third season of Angel and the sixty-sixth episode overall. Written and directed by show runner David Greenwalt, it was originally broadcast on May 20, 2002 on the WB network. Synopsis Angel is happy in his newfound relationship with his son, but Connor is secretly waiting for revenge, mistakenly believing Angel killed Holtz - just as Holtz had planned as his final revenge on Angel. The pair fight off an armed hit group sent by Linwood and Gavin at Wolfram & Hart to abduct Connor. Meanwhile, Lilah continues to try to recruit Wesley by manipulation and seduction, and shows him that he is now very much like her: a human without a soul. Lorne confides in Angel that Cordelia really loves him before leaving town for a new job in Las Vegas. The Groosalugg leaves too, after confronting Cordelia about her feelings for Angel. With the Groosalugg gone, Cordelia and Angel agree to meet. But before either can confess their feelings for the other, Cordelia is confronted by the demon guide, Skip, who tells her that as a higher being, it's now time for her to leave Earth's plane of existence and move on to another. As she ascends, Angel is waylaid by a vengeful Connor and Justine who seal him in a metal coffin and throw it off a boat to sink down to the ocean floor. Continuity *This episode marks the last time Angel Investigations interacts with the "real" Cordelia before "You're Welcome". When she returns from the higher plane, she has amnesia, then is possessed by Jasmine, before falling into a mystical coma. *Lilah wonders aloud what it felt like when Justine cut Wesley's throat. In "Calvary", Jasmine stabs her in the neck. *Last appearance of the Groosalug in the series although he returns in the comics. It was rumoured that he would have a cameo in season 5 as one of the male models in Harmony's 'Musclely hunks' calender but it never came to fruition. *Connor refers to Holtz telling him about the 'white cliffs' of his home, implying that he is from Dover. *At the end of this episode the demon (Cordelia) rises up to heaven whilst the Angel sinks down into the darkness. *Angel suggests that Cordelia help him 'fill in the blanks' when eventually telling Connor about sex. In season 4 possessed Cordelia will graphically do that and more. *When Angel finally accepts his love for Cordelia she has dyed her hair blonde just like Buffy and Darla. She previously observed it was always 'some blonde' turning Angel's head. *''Mistakenly labeled as a continuity issue:'' Connor called Angel the "Prince of Lies" despite the fact that there was another vampire who went by that moniker. However, Connor learned everything he knew about vampires from Holtz, and Holtz was first in a magical stasis and then in Qor'loth, so could not have known about said vampire. "Prince of Lies" is merely a reference to The Devil, to whom Connor compares him. Appearances Locations *Los Angeles, CA *Cordelia's Higher Plane Behind the Scenes Production *This episode marks the final appearances of Keith Szarabajka and Mark Lutz in the series. *This episode marks the final episode of Angel helmed by show runner David Greenwalt. International titles *'German:' Heute und morgen (Today and Tomorrow) *'French:' Demain (Tomorrow) Music *Robert J. Kral- original score Other * It doesn't quite make sense that Connor and Justine have already devised an elaborate plot which is perfect for Point Dune, the place by the ocean where Angel and Cordelia coincidentally planned to meet * Connor uses a taser when fighting Angel on the beach. Considering that both Connor and Angel are in the salt water ocean for multiple hits, Connor should have been shocked by the taser too. nl:Tomorrow Category:Angel episodes Category:Angel Season 3